Megan Viscardi
Megan Viscardi '''(née '''Dennison) was portrayed by Ashley Jones. Biography Megan Dennison was the daughter of Keith Dennison. Her mother died sometime before 1997. She had one elder sister, Tricia Dennison McNeil. In 1997, Megan was a college student at Genoa City University, who then got an apprenticeship at the Genoa City Chronicle. Megan was a sweet and innocent person who had no clue of what went on around her. Megan was involved with Alec Moretti for quite some time, but their relationship did not develop. Because she cared about him, but knew they had no future, she ended the relationship. Megan met Tony Viscardi at Crimson Lights. She was intrigued by his great looks and "bad boy" image, and was instantly attracted to him. Even after Tony told her that he was no good for her, she wouldn't give up on her pursuit of this older motorcycle-riding auto mechanic - a far cry from Megan's sheltered little rich girl background. Tony, who had just broken up with manipulative Grace Turner, thought Megan was a breath of fresh air. Neither Keith nor Tricia not approved of their relationship and made that very clear to both of them. They did not make life easy for the two lovebirds, feeling that Tony came from the wrong side of the tracks. Megan insisted that she didn't care what they said and moved in with him. She was in love with Tony, and he was the only one for her despite what her family wanted. A few months into their relationship Tony's boss was setting him up to drive "hot" cars from Florida to Genoa City. On a trip back from Florida - unknown to Tony or Megan - they were driving a stolen vehicle and were arrested and charged with transporting a stolen vehicle across state lines. They got off on all charges because Tony pleaded with the Assistant District Attorney, Glenn Richards, to drop the charges against Megan. Being sincere, Richards bought Tony's plea, which Megan found out about later. She was thrilled that he had done that for her. Megan's father was mad when he found out, but Megan calmed Daddy down. Tony didn't think Megan was right to defy her family, so stayed with his ex-lover Grace who bailed him out of jail and gave him a roof over his head. Megan wouldn't forget him. She made Tony admit his feelings for her. He finally told her he loved her. The two were a hot item after that. Then one day Grace was fired from Newman Enterprises. She wanted Tony back and tried to seduce him. Tony wouldn't allow it, and backed off by moving into his old place, which was still available. Before he returned to London, Megan's father asked Tricia to separate the two of them. Both agreed Tony was not right for Megan. Tricia teamed up with Grace to try to make it happen. But their attempt failed. Megan blindly believed that Tricia was accepting Tony, but he knew better. The tension between Tony and Tricia was obvious to everyone. Tricia became so obsessed with her vendetta against Tony they ended up in a physical fight in the lobby of The Colonnade Room on New Year's Eve. Tricia suddenly quit struggling and violently kissed Tony. It was all he could do to get her off him. It was then that he knew that Tricia had gone over the edge. Tony decided the only solution was to marry Megan quickly. The wedding was arranged at the Justice of the Peace, with Nina Webster standing up for Megan, and Sharon Newman for Tony with Cassie Newman as flower girl. But the groom never arrived. Tony was run down on his motorcycle by Tricia as she blindly backed out of the Dennison driveway in a rush to stop the wedding. Tony and Megan were later married in the hospital on Tony's deathbed. Poor Megan. She lost her true love, by her beloved sister's hand. Shortly afterward, she left town, unable to forgive what her sister had done to her beloved Tony. In July of 2001 Tricia and Keith traveled to Megan's graduation from Boston University. Megan spent a lot of time in Europe before returning to Boston to make her home. Since then Keith went into a coma and Tricia went insane, killed her ex-husband Ryan McNeil and was institutionalized. Category:No Longer on the Show Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Villainesses Category:Antiheroines Category:1990s